leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red Shard
|} The Red Shard (Japanese: あかいかけら Red Shard) is a type of item introduced in Generation III. It is one of the Shards. In the core series games Price |N/A| 100}} | 3000| 100}} |N/A| 100}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Red Shard can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 200. Effect In Hoenn, exchange one with the Treasure Hunter on for a Fire Stone. In , exchange ten with the shard collector on for . In , exchange 2, 4, 6, or 8 with Move Tutors to teach Pokémon moves. In , exchange one with the in Violet City for a , , and Pecha Berry. Exchange one with the Juggler in Fuchsia City for a , , and Pomeg Berry. In , exchange 2, 4, 6, 8, or 10 with the Driftveil City Move Tutor to teach Pokémon moves. In Alola, exchange 30 with the old man who appears in the Festival Plaza castle post-game for a Bottle Cap. Description |A shard from an ancient item. Can be sold cheaply.}} |A small red shard. It appears to be from some sort of a tool made long ago.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |A small red shard. It appears to be from some sort of implement made long ago.}} |A small red shard. It appears to be a fragment of some sort of implement made long ago.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes and (underwater) | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes , , and , Wayward Cave , Mt. Coronet , Great Marsh , Fuego Ironworks , Iron Island , Survival Area | The Underground Great Marsh (randomly given when entering) Fuego Ironworks (trade for Star Piece with Mr. Fuego) |- | | | |- | | | , , , |- | | | Black City /White Forest (Doug) |- | | Routes , , and , Desert Resort, Nimbasa City, Relic Passage, Mistralton Cave , Reversal Mountain , , Twist Mountain, Dragonspiral Tower, Clay Tunnel | s (Relic Passage, Reversal Mountain) Join Avenue ( ) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Russel) Pokémon World Tournament (randomly given after losing a tournament) Hidden Grottoes Pokémon Dream Radar (from start of game) |- | | | |- | | | Trade |- | | Routes and (underwater), Mirage Mountain (northeast of ) | Mirage Caves |- | | | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Odd-Shard Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Red Shard in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime Red Shards made a cameo in 's fantasy in The Grass Menagerie!. found one of each shard in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for him and by Olivia. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=紅色碎片 |zh_cmn=紅色碎片 / 红色碎片 |da=Rødt skå |nl=Rode scherf |fi=Punainen siru |fr=Tesson Rouge |de=Purpurstück |he=רסיס אדום Resis Adom |it=Coccio Rosso |ko=빨강조각 Ppalgang Jogak |no=Red Shard |pl=Czerwony Odłamek |pt_br=Caco Vermelho |es=Parte Roja |sv=Röd skärva }} Category:Exchangeable items Category:Shards de:Purpurstück it:Cocci#Coccio Rosso zh:红色碎片（道具）